Our Noble Manta Ray
Our Noble Manta Ray 'is the 5th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 45th total. Plot Blueberry, Choco, and Sugar go into training to become Manta Ray. Episode (The episode begins with Blueberry and Sugar looking at photos of Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray battling unknown monsters.) * '''Blueberry Jam: "Take a look at this deadline, 'Three Aquatic Heroes Saved Great Red Spot City'." * Sugar Pie: "They definitely are the best soldiers in town. I like Manta Ray because he looks handsome." * Blueberry Jam: "Not only is he handsome..." * Sugar & Blueberry: "He is Manta Ray." * Sugar Pie: "One of Sir Great White's assistants." * Blueberry Jam: "Those guys can save anybody!" (Sugar goes to a hat hanger and climbs up like it's a tree. She grabs a purple hat and a balloon sword.) * Sugar Pie: "Look at me, Blueberry! I'm Manta Ray!" * Blueberry Jam: "Yeah! You even got the hat color right!" * Sugar Pie: "You know, I feel like I want to be just like Manta Ray." * Blueberry Jam: "I'm sure you will, Sugar." * Choco Cream: "Hey, guys. What's going on?" * Blueberry Jam: "We were just looking at this picture of Sir Great White and his assistants fighting some monsters. You know, they all came here alive, though they were terribly wounded." * Choco Cream: "Those guys sure are great. I sure hope I can be like one of them someday." * Sugar Pie: "That's what I was gonna say." * Voice: "Well, you can be me right now." * Sugar Pie: "Who said that?" * Voice: "Here!" (A gust of wind suddenly comes toward the three Candys. Turns out the mysterious voice was actually Manta Ray himself.) * Blueberry Jam: "Wow! It's..." * Blueberry, Sugar, Choco: "Manta Ray!" * Manta Ray: "How's it going, everyone?" * Sugar Pie: "We're doing great. How are things going with you?" * Manta Ray: "All are going good. I just heard you kids want to be just like one of us...and that's me. So I came to visit and decided why not make you into me right now." * Choco Cream: "Really?!" * Manta Ray: "What do you say?" * Blueberry, Sugar, Choco: "Yes!" * Manta Ray: "Fantastic. Then follow me." (Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, and Sugar Pie follow Manta Ray to Mirror Valley, where he will teach them how to be just like him.) ---------- * Manta Ray: "All right. The first thing you do to be just like me is to swing those swords." * Choco Cream: "We can do that just like one, two, three!" (Blueberry, Choco, and Sugar swing their swords.) * Manta Ray: "Wow, I'm impressed." * Sugar Pie: "Well, we mastered that a while ago." * Manta Ray: "Ha ha. Okay, moving on." (The scene cuts to the inside chamber.) * Manta Ray: "Now, step two of being an Aquatic Hero is you have to be strong." * Choco Cream: "I hope I'm strong." * Blueberry Jam: "Me too." * Sugar Pie: "So do I." * Manta Ray: "Now, let's see how strong you kids are." (The three Candys hold up their arms.) * Blueberry Jam: "I look strong, right?" * Choco Cream: "I think I look strong." * Sugar Pie: "Me too." * Manta Ray: "Great. I think you all look strong. Let's test your strength by lifting that medium-sized boulder." * Sugar Pie: "Wow, that's kind of big." * Blueberry Jam: "Don't worry. We can lift it together." (The three Candys start lifting the boulder with all their might and without any trouble.) * Manta Ray: "You kids look like you've got great lifting. Step two complete. Now, step three." (The scene is now by a tree, where a swarm of bees are taking up an entire tree branch.) * Manta Ray: "Step three is to be as scary as ever. Looking scary and tough are good examples. Take these bees. They're on that branch and we have to scare them away. I'm gonna scare it with my electricity." (Manta Ray takes a deep breath and roars as loudly as ever at the bees. The bees easily got scared and flew away.) * Manta Ray: "See, I scared them. Now you kids try it. Here's a group of dragonflies, Choco, you go first." * Choco Cream: "Okay. Hey, dragonflies, take a look at my scary face." (Choco makes a scary face, making the dragonflies scared and they flew away.) * Choco Cream: "Ha! I scared them!" * Blueberry Jam: "Hey, that looks like fun. Come on, Sugar, let's join Choco and scare away some more bugs." (Blueberry and Sugar join in as Choco continues scaring away bugs and roaring at them.) * Manta Ray: "I'm impressed. You kids are acting scary. And now, you're just like me now." (The Candys start cheering.) * Choco Cream: "Yeah! We're just like Manta Ray!" (blows party kazoo) * Blueberry Jam: "Yeah!" * Sugar Pie: "Wait until we get home to tell everyone we're like Manta Ray." * Manta Ray: "You kids have just what it takes to be just like me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you kids are the best heroes I ever had." * Blueberry Jam: "Well, you're the best Aquatic Hero this town has ever had." (All four gather together for a hug.) * Manta Ray: "What do you kids say we go to Eggplant's restaurant? I'm pretty sure you're all are hungry after all that training." * Blueberry Jam: "Oh, it has." * Manta Ray: "Well, let's go." (The gang head out of Mirror Valley to go to the restaurant.) End of episode. Category:Jam Category:Private Penguin Category:Chicken Little Category:Manta Rays